falloutpnpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ammo
Ammunition is used in a variety of firearms, melee weapons, and even a few unarmed weapons (like the Power Fist). They run the gamut from the humble rivet to the mighty Micro-Fusion Cell (MFC). Ammo Variants Some types of ammunition can support variants. Variants modify the base properties of the ammo. Ammo variants often cost more money than standard ammo. *Hollow Point: +50% Damage, x3 Damage Threshhold on targets *Armor Piercing: -25% Damage, +50% (of total damage) DT Pircing *High Pressure: +25% Damage, +5% Critical Failure Chance *Rat-shot: Non-leathal Damage, +50% Damage Threshold on target, -5 range *Rocksalt: Non-leathal Damage, +50% Damage Threshold on target *Slug: -25% Damage, +10 Range *Flachette: -25% Damage, -5 DT on Target, -2 Range *Dragon's Breath: Fire Damage, Maximum 3 Range Reloading Characters in Fallout can't fire bullets forever. When they run out, it's time to reload. The cost for reloading varies by the type of the reloading being done. Clearing means to release/remove the item. The magazines/shells/etc. drop to the ground after being cleared unless the character wants to catch it in his or her other hand (assuming it is not holding something else) as a free action. Loading means that the character places an item full of ammo into the receiver. It takes the same amount of time to pack two individual rounds into a gun that uses no clip (such as a pump shotgun or revolver) as it does to load a clip. Clearing or Loading can be done before or after a movement in a turn, but if they want to both Clear and Load in the same turn, the player must stay in place. The same goes for loading twice, or should they need to, clearing twice. (how ever they are still allowd their 1sq movement in all cases) * Clear OR Load, then move once * Move, then Clear OR Load * Clear & Load, no movement * Load twice or Clear twice, no movement Ammo Types Traditional This ammo is the traditional powder and primer powered projectile. Handgun Rounds While not exclusive to just pistols, these rounds are short, fat, and the same diameter the whole length up. .22 LR *Damage: 1d6, -2 DT, x4 Crit Damage, x2 Crit Chance * ½ Cap Ea *50 Box, 23 Caps *Hollow Point, 1 Cap (1d6+2 Damage, x3 DT, x4 Crit Damage, x2 Crit Chance) *Ratshot, 1 Cap (Non Leathal, -5 Range, x4 Crit Damage, x2 Crit Chance) 9mm *Damage: 1d6+2, -5 DT *1 Cap *25 Box Standard, 23 Caps *Hollow Point, 2 Caps (1d6+3 Damage, x3 DT) *Armor Pircing, 3 Caps (1d6+1, -7 DT) *High Pressure, 3 Caps (1d6+3, +5% Crit-Failure) .38 Special *Damage: 1d6+4 *1 Cap *25 Box, 23 Caps *Hollow Point, 2 Caps (1d6+6 Damage, x3 DT) 10mm *Damage: 1d6+4 *2 Caps EA *20 Box, 36 Caps *Hollow Point, 4 Caps (1d6+6 Damage, x3 DT) *High Pressure, 6 Caps (1d6+5, +5% Crit-Failure) .357 Magnum *Damage: 1d6+8 *3 Caps EA *25 Box, 68 Caps *Hollow Point, 6 Caps (1d6+12 Damage, x3 DT) *High Pressure, 9 Caps (1d6+10, +5% Crit-Failure) .45mm *Damage: 1d6 +10 *3.5 Caps EA *25 Box, 66 Caps *Varriants: HP (1d6+15 Damage, x3 DT) *Armor Pircing, 10 Caps (1d6+7, -5 DT) *High Pressure, 10 Caps (1d6+12, +5% Crit Failure) .44 Magnum *Damage: 1d6 +12 *5 Caps Ea *25 Box, 113 Caps *Hollow Point, 10 Caps (1d6+18 Damage, x3 DT) *High Pressure, 15 Caps (1d6+15, +5% Crit-Failure) 12.7 (.50cal Beowulf) *Damage: 1d6 +14 *7 Caps Ea *12 Box, 76 Caps *Hollow Point, 14 Caps (1d6+21 Damage, x3 DT) *High Pressure, 21 Caps (1d6+17 Damage, +5% Crit-Failure) .45-79 Government *Damage: 1d6 +16 *8 Cap Ea *12 Box, 87 caps *Hollow Point, 16 Caps (1d6+24 Damage, x3 DT) *High Pressure, 24 Caps (1d6+20 Damage, +5% Crit-Failure) Rifle Rounds While not exclusive to just rifles, these rounds are defined by their long thin shape and taper at the end. .223 Remington *Damage: 1d8+2, -2 DT *2 Caps EA *12 Box, 22 Caps *Hollow Point, 6 Caps (1d8+3 Damage, x3 DT) *Armor Piercing (1d8+1, -4 DT) 5mm *Damage: 1d8+4, -5 DT *2.5 Caps EA *50 Box, 113 Caps *Hollow Point, 5 Caps (1d8+6 Damage, x2 DT) *Armor Piercing, 7 Caps (1d8+3, -7 DT) 5.56mm *Damage: 1d8+6 *2.5 Caps EA *20 Box, 45 Caps *Hollow Point, 5 Caps (1d8+9 Damage, x3 DT) *Armor Piercing, 7 Caps (1d8+4, -3 DT) .30 Cal *Damage: 1d8+8 *4 Caps Ea *10 Box, 36 Caps *Hollow Point, 9 Caps (1d8+9 Damage, x3 DT) *Armor Piercing (1d8+5, -4 DT) .308 cal *Damage: 1d8+10 *5 Caps Ea *10 Box, 45 Caps *Hollow Point 10 Caps (1d8+15 Damage, x3 DT) *Armor Piercing (1d8+8, -5 DT) .50 cal *Damage: 1d8+12 *15 Caps Ea *5 Box, 68 Caps *Armor Piercing (1d8+9, -6 DT) Shot Gun Rounds Shells used by shotguns, typicaly firing 00 Buck .410ga *Damage: 1d10 + 4 *Modifiers: +50% DT *Special: Can fit in .45 Revolvers and .45 Break-neck rifles *2.5 Caps Ea *25 Box, 57 Caps 20ga *Damage: 1d10 +8 *Modifiers: +50% DT *3 Caps EA *25 Box, 68 Caps *Ammo: HP Slug, BS, Flare, Defense 12ga *Damage: 1d10+14 *Modifiers: +50% DT *5 Caps Ea *25 Box, 113 Caps *Ammo: Slug, DB, BS, Bean Bag, Defense 10ga *Damage: 1d10+16 *Modifiers: +50% DT *8 Caps Ea *5 Box, 36 Caps *Ammo: Slug, Explosive, Spike, Defense Alternate Primer and powder rounds that deliver a non-traditional bullet Rivet *Damage: 1d8+5 *Modifiers: -10 DT *3 Caps *20 Box, 54 Caps .22 injector *Damage: 1d4 +1 *Modifiers: Must deal at least 1 damage to inject contents, x2 DT, x4 Crit Damage, +1 Crit Range *Special: Can fill with Poison (or Chems or Stims) *5 Caps *5 Pack, 23 Caps Energy Ammo The cells required to power energy based weapons MFC *Damage: 3d6+6 *Modifiers: -6 DT *Special: *Fully Charged Cell (20 Shots), 100 Caps *4 Pack, 360 Caps SEC *Damage: 2d6+4 *Modifiers: -4 DT *Special: *Fully Charged Cell (20 Shots), 75 Caps *4 Pack, 270 Caps ECP *Damage: 1d6 +2 *Modifiers: -2 DT *Special: *Fully Charged Cell (20 Shots), 50 Caps *4 Pack, 180 Caps 2mm EC *Damage: 4d6 +15 *Modifiers: -10 DT *Special: *11 Caps *20 Box, 198 Caps Explosive These are the rounds used by launcers or rifle mods to launch a devistating explosive across the battlefield 25mm grenade *Damage: 1d2+2 x 5 *Special: Splash, Full: 1 Sq, 50% 2 Sq *20 Caps EA *5 Pack, 90 Caps 40mm grenade *Damage: 1d6+3 x 5 *Special: Splash, Full: 2 Sq, 50% 4 Sq *35 Caps EA *5 pack, 158 Caps Rocket *Damage: 1d6+3 x 5 *Special: Splash, Full: 2 Sq, 50% 4 Sq *45 Caps EA *4 Box, 162 Caps Missile *Damage: 2d6+6 x 5 *Special: Splash, Full: 3 Sq, 50% 6 Sq *75 Caps *Trio, 203 Caps Other Unique amunitions that do not fall under other catigories Arrow *Damage: 1d10 + 6 *Modifiers: -5 DT *Special: 50% chance of retrieval *3 Caps EA *12 Bundle, 33 Caps Crossbow Bolt *Damage: 1d6 + 4 *Modifiers: -10 DT *Special: 50% chance of retrieval *3 Caps *10 Bundle, 27 Caps Napalm *Damage: 1d10 +2, Heat (Fire) *Modifiers: Heat Damage *Special: Take full damage the first round, and half damage the second round *30 Caps a quart (10 uses per quart) *1 gal (4 quarts), 108 Caps Flare *Damage: 1d10 +2, Heat (Fire) *Special: Take full damage the first round, and half damage the second round *5 Caps *4 Pack, 18 Caps Category:Simple system